


Wish

by StudioQueer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioQueer/pseuds/StudioQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew loves writing in his journal, it lets him vent and relax. After he buys a new journal, he realizes that he's able to make his wishes come true by writing them down in the book. Using this new found power to his advantage he manages to make trouble for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew thanked the girl at the cash register and quickly grabbed his bag, leaving the store quickly and rushing to his bike. He peddled quickly down the busy street, taking a right and heading into a more suburban area. Turning a few more times he turned to see a large apartment complex. Jumping off his bike and locking it to a small tree out front he ran up the stairs and walked into the apartment.

He walked past his mom and made a b-line for his room, closing the door and sitting down on his bed. He pulled the small journal out of the bag and opened it to the first page.

He had filled up his previous one, he was glad he had finally gotten a new one. At first having one bothered him, he thought it was to girly but that was pushed out of his mind quickly when he learned how nice it felt to write things down.

Pulling a pen out of the cup sitting in his nightstand, Matthew scrawled down what had happened that day, before pausing and writing "I wish that everything I wanted always happened." He sighed and laughed, that was just ridiculous. He stashed the new journal in his secret hiding place before getting out of bed and going downstairs to see if his mother had made any food.

The next day he got home from school with Alfred, they stepped off the bus. "And then, Arthur ran into the WALL!" Alfred laughed. "He is so funny." Nodding his head, Matthew kept walking. "Dude…" Alfred poked Matthew's forehead. "What's up bro?"

Matthew shrugged. "Today just kinda sucked you know?" Nodding his head Alfred and Matthew walked up the stairs and into their house. "I'm gonna go do my homework. Just tell me when dinner is done ok?"

After getting a grunt back from Alfred who was already watching tv, Matthew ran up the stairs, and quickly went into his room. Flopping down on his bed he reached for his journal to vent.

He had gotten to school today, and left his jacket at home, and it was raining in the middle of a surprise fire drill. Then, at lunch time, some kid wasn't looking where he was going and threw Matthews food onto the floor. The only good thing that happened was that he and Gilbert had to a presentation on cells in biology, and just being around Gilbert made Matthew feel a hundred times better.

Even though Gilbert talked to him every once in a while they somehow managed to be lab partners, He was mostly ignored by him. It was a shame; Matthew was head over heels for Gilbert. He was sure he wasn't the only one that knew, it was probably obvious to everyone. He just WISHED that Gilbert felt the same way he did.

Closing the journal, he heard his name being called by Alfred. Quickly scrambling downstairs he was ready for dinner.

The next morning was a usual routine, he got up and showered, got dressed, and ate cereal before waiting at the bus stop about half asleep while Alfred chugged half a pot of coffee.

The bus ride was boring, so boring that he was happy when he finally got to school. Stepping off the bus he continued through his day, in fact, it was one of the most normal days he'd had in a while.

By the time he had gotten to third period Matthew felt like he could jump in joy. He was so happy to see Gilbert. Walking into the room, he sat down at the table next to Gilbert. "Hi." He muttered as he set his bag down.

Gilbert smiled at him "Hi Matthew. So what are we doing today?"

Pulling out the paper, he handed it to Gilbert. "Were putting all the info onto a poster." Nodding Gilbert pulled out a piece of folded up paper and slipped it into his pocket. Matthew looked at his pocket for a second before looking away. "I'll go get a board from over there…"

Walking across the room he grabbed a board before walking back over to the table. Picking up a marker, he started to draw a picture of a cell in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye Matthew saw Gilbert put a hand over his mouth. "Gilbert are you okay?" The teacher walked over. Shaking his head, the teacher looked at Matthew. "Take Gilbert down to the office Matthew."

Walking out of the classroom they walked a few doors down before Gilbert removed the hand from his mouth and quickly grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling him into the bathroom and locking them in a stall.

"What the heck Gilbert!" Matthew started to yell. Smiling, Gilbert grabbed his head and kissed him with haste, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and slipping into Matthew's hand. Leaning out of the kiss, Gilbert unlocked the stall and looked at Matthew. "Go back to class, I'll take myself to the office and just pretend to be terribly sick."

Nodding, Matthew walked out of the bathroom in a haze. Looking down at the paper in his hand he read Gilberts number along with "Call me cutie ;)" Folding the paper back up and shoving it in his pocket he went back to the classroom and finished up the poster, still in shock from what happened.

The rest of the day went by great, And Gilbert even talked to Matthew during lunch. That day when he got off the bus he was grinning from ear to ear, and decided to run in front of Alfred all the way home.

Running up to his room he wrote all about it in his journal, and how happy he was. He couldn't believe this! It was like a dream come true!

Sending a text to Gilbert, Matthew walked downstairs to eat dinner and watch some TV with Alfred for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew loves writing in his journal, it lets him vent and relax. After he buys a new journal, he realizes that he's able to make his wishes come true by writing them down in the book. Using this new found power to his advantage he manages to make trouble for himself.

It had been a week since Matthew had last written in the journal. He had been busy, considering that somehow he of all people had started to date Gilbert, and that had raised Matthew's mood greatly. He'd started to do more things, and he had just joined the hockey team to top it all off.

Even though it looked like things were going good for once, today hadn't been his best day. He felt like a ghost sometimes, people ignored, and sometimes didn't even know he was there! He had tried to blame himself, but he couldn't.

He assumed it was other people, because there was no reason for people to just forget him like that. He sat up; he had been relaxing on the couch in the living room. Walking to his room, he shut the door and pulled the journal out.

Writing about how his day had been anything but smooth, he managed to bite his cheek. Wincing, he finished up the entry by writing "Sometimes I wish that I was the center of attention."

He slammed the journal closed in anger and shoved it back into the hiding place. He had school tomorrow anyways, he needed to sleep. It was late.

He woke up the morning to his mother knocking on his door. That was a little strange… Standing up quickly he opened the door. His mom stood in the door way… She was blurry. Quickly turning around he slipped on his glasses before looking at her.

"Good morning sweetie! I cooked breakfast for you, come down stairs quickly!" She turned and left him to his own business. Frowning, Matthew closed the door. That… wasn't like his mother. Was it a special day?

It wasn't his or Alfred's Birthday. It wasn't a holiday either. Deciding to let go of the subject for the time being, Matthew threw on some fresh clothes and brushed his teeth and hair.

Running down the stairs he walked into the kitchen to see two plates of pancakes, drizzled with syrup, with bacon and potatoes on the side. Eyes widening, He sat down quickly, eating the food. As he finished, he licked a little bit of syrup off of his chin.

Thanking his mom, he watched as Alfred came down stairs and pretty much scream at the sight of breakfast. He waited for Alfred to finish his food, and they walked to the bus stop. Standing on the side of the street, they waited as the bus pulled up.

The doors opened, and they climbed onto the bus sitting next to each other. Arthur turned in his seat, and started to talk to Alfred. The bus chugged along, and suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking in front of him he was greeted with a boy with long blonde hair. "Hello, I am Francis. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Smiling Matthew waved. "Hi. Yeah… I've been going to this high school since I was a freshman." Nodding Francis kept talking.

"Well, I don't know how I've never noticed someone as cute as you before." Winking, Francis turned around after the driver yelled at him to sit down. Matthew blushed. Quickly pushing his head over the seat, he muttered. "I'm taken… But thank you I guess."

Laughing, Francis waved a hand. "It is ok."

Standing up, Matthew exited the bus along with the other kids as it pulled up to the school. As he parted ways with Alfred and walked to his locker, people stopped to talk to him; they yelled his name across the hall and waved.

It was surreal! He had never gotten this much attention in his life. He got this warm fuzzy feeling inside. At the same time talking to so many people made him feel anxious. After getting everything he needed out of his locker, he turned to see Gilbert.

"Hi Birdie." Gilbert smiled and pecked him on the lips. Blushing, Matthew whispered "Hi." Before walking, Gilbert following in tow. The bell rang above, and people started to walk to there classes.

"Gilbert, you don't have to walk me to class you know. Don't be late!" Laughing, Gilbert walked away, leaving Matthew to walk through the halls, being stopped every few steps to be talked to, greeted, complimented.

Panicking, Matthew ducked into the bathroom, were even in there people tried talking to him. Hiding in the stall, Matthew ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he getting so much attention?! He had never had to talk to so many people in the span of one hour.

Wracking his brain Matthew thought. He didn't do anything dramatic to catch anyone's attention…. He rubbed his eyes. What could it be? What could it be? The sentence echoed in his brain.

Wait…. Could that be….No that's ridiculous? But did anything else make sense? He heard the bell ring above, and the halls slowly went silent. Creeping out of the bathroom, Matthew ran for the nearest exit, and bolted home.

It was a half an hour walk home, and he managed to run there in twenty five. Wheezing as he made it to the stairs, he slowly forced himself up and unlocked the door, running to his bedroom. He pulled the journal out from its hiding place, and turned to a new page. Thinking of something to write, he finally jotted down "I hope that I find a hundred dollars in the trash bin on the west side of the apartment building."

Quickly shoving the book into its hiding place, Matthew ran out of the house and opened the bin, only to find a crumpled bill sitting on the top next to a banana peel. He frowned slightly as he pulled it out, but upon further inspection was actually kinda clean.

He sat down on the curb. This couldn't have been a coincidence. He let out a heavy breath as he shoved the bill in his pocket. So does that mean… Gilbert doesn't actually love him? He wiped a tear from his eye. No, no its fine. Maybe he'll change the wish. Then again… Who was it hurting? He could just keep it a little longer. Along with the ones he just made. Matthew smiled. Who said that him doing this hurt anyone at all! Smiling, Matthew ran back to his room and pulled out the book, writing a new list of wishes.

"I wish I passed all my classes"

"I wish my mom win the lottery"

"I wish my brother finally gets his dream job."

Closing the journal, Matthew smiled and started to cry. This could do so many good things. He closed the journal again in put it back in its place. Walking down to the store, Matthew bought himself a new pair of shoes and a large package of gummy worms.

When he got home, his mom sat on the steps, smiling, tears in her eyes. Walking up to her, he was greeted by a large hug. "Matthew, I won the lottery!" Smiling, Matthew squeezed his mom as tight as he could. "That's amazing! How much?!"

"941.8 billion."

Matthews jaw dropped. When he said win the lottery he meant a few hundred thousand…But this… This was… He picked up his mom and swung her around in a circle. "THIS IS AMAZING!" he yelled. Setting her down finally, they hugged again before wiping the tears from their eyes.

Just about then, Alfred came running into the yard. "You guys! You guys! I was eating lunch with Arthur when a man asked me if I wanted a job in acting… He gave me his card. I looked him up and he represents the most famous people in Holly Wood! He said he would call me later with a movie role!"

Running up he hugged his mother, and then Matt. Pausing, the conversation stopped before their mother busted out with "I won the lottery! 941.8 billion Alfred!" Alfred's eyes widened. He started to cry.

"This is a miracle." His mother muttered.

Matthew smiled. It sure was. He didn't plan on stopping there either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew loves writing in his journal, it lets him vent and relax. After he buys a new journal, he realizes that he's able to make his wishes come true by writing them down in the book. Using this new found power to his advantage he manages to make trouble for himself.

Alfred did get the part. He was going to play the newest Marvel superhero in the upcoming movie they had for Spider Man. It certainly wasn't Alfred's first choice; he would have loved to be Captain America but… Could he really complain?!

Their mother had bought a piece of property even closer to their school and had started construction on a new house, paid off her debts, and put enough money in Matthews and Alfred's college funds to coast them right through college no problem.

Matthew had started to get straight A's in school, and planned on getting enough scholarships so he would barely have to touch his college fund. He was the top player on the hockey team, he was the center of attention at school and he had a wonderful boyfriend.

Everything was perfect.

On top of everything, they were currently at a car dealership, buying a new car.

It was creeping up on the end of the school year also, and Matthew was excited to face the summer with all his new friends and happiness.

He had recently bought a safe, and started to keep the journal locked in there, so it wouldn't get harmed. He didn't want to take any chances; it wasn't every day that you ran across a magical journal that granted your wishes.

They drove home in the new car, dropping Matthew off at Gilbert's house. Matthew knocked; he could hear the sound of the dogs barking inside. The door opened he could hear a "sheesh alright, calm down, calm down." from the other side of the door. It opened to Gilbert trying to not let the dogs out.

Matthew walked in and settled on the couch. He sat in silence for a second before looking at Gilbert. "Hey… Gilbert… How long did you like me before you know… Made the first move?" Gilbert sat down next to Matthew and wrapped an arm around him.

"I think, it was the first time we talked that I thought you were amazing." Matthew nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile. He wasn't sure if that was Gilbert talking. What if it was just the wish? Making a decision, he let himself relax; he should enjoy this before he goes home.

Once Matthew got home, he ran upstairs and pulled the journal out of the safe. Turning to the first page, he scribbled out the first wish and flipped to the third, and wrote "I wish Gilbert would tell me how he truly felt about me."

Closing the journal, he felt like he had just made a pact he couldn't stop. He stuffed the journal in the safe and decided to go to sleep; the stress was making him tired.

The next morning he got dressed and borrowed the car to go over to Gilberts. Gilbert opened the door; he was still in his pajamas. "… Matthew?"

Swallowing, Matthew walked inside. He felt like his stomach was doing flips. Looking at Gilbert, he stood in the hallway. "Gilbert. How do you really feel about me? Tell me the truth."

Gilbert stared at Matthew for a moment before locking Matthew in a tight hug. "I love you Matthew. You know that."

Matthews felt a smile on his face, his eyes were watering. He hugged Gilbert back tightly. "So you were telling the truth yesterday about when you fell in love with me?"

He felt Gilbert nod his head, and he started to laugh. This was so great. He felt like his heart was going to burst.

Leaving a few hours later, Matthew got back in the car and drove home, Alfred was leaving tomorrow, and Matthew had promised that they would marathon a bunch of movies on their last night together.

Stopping by the store, Matthew grabbed a few liters of soda, popcorn, ice cream, candy, and the stuff to make brownies before heading home.

The night was going along great; they had already watched the Avengers, and Thor. They had managed to go through the ice cream, one of the sodas, and a bit of the candy. As Alfred started Harry Potter, which Matthew had picked, they started to mix the brownies, and put them in the oven about halfway through the movie because Alfred forgot to preheat the oven.

They ate the brownies as they put in the next movie, captain America. Alfred bounced in excitement, even though he had seen this movie before. Matthew laughed and tried to hold him down before Alfred's sugar high got any worse and he tried to bounce off the walls.

Pulling out all of the things Alfred needed to pack, Matthew helped him organize his things as they watched the movies. They both crashed at 3 am, both falling asleep on the couch, candy in hand, bags under their eyes, and smiles on their faces.

Later that day Matthew waved as he watched his mother and Alfred got on the plane, waiting until they boarded their flight to leave.

He walked back to the car, and drove home, sad that he would be going back to their empty apartment. Smiling, Matthew decided that he would invite a few people over. When he got home, Matthew called Gilbert, and told him to invite Antonio and Francis over.

Half an hour later, Gilbert showed up, saying that they would be there any minute. When the doorbell rang, Matthew ran for the door, only to see that there were more than two people.

Standing in front of his house, was Antonio, Francis, Feliciano, Romano, and Ludwig. Inviting the three extra people into his house, and they all hung out for a while, and they slowly left, filtering out of the apartment except for Gilbert.

"You can go home if you want to." Matthew yawned.

"No, It's fine." Gilbert smiled. "I'll just sleep here tonight." Matthew nodded. "I'm tired anyways. I think… I'm just going to rest my eyes…"Matthew felt his eyes close, and he sat for a few minutes before he opened them again, the bright light filtering through the room. He smelt bacon…

Looking up, he saw that Gilbert was in the kitchen making food. Smiling, Matthew stumbled off the couch, this was going to be an amazing summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story :) i'd love if anyone left reviews! It would mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading :) I will try and update as much as I can


End file.
